Broken Hearts
by SandstormXfirestar fan
Summary: Po and tigress are engaged and getting married soon. however,po suddenly breaks the engagement and leaves both him and tigress with a broken heart. why did they break up? and will they get back together? hope this doesn't suck YIPPEE! LAST CHAPTER:6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN HEARTS

**My second fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. it just popped into my mind suddenly. Sorry if it's laggy.**

**P.S. I really suck at descriptions so don't mind me**

it was already a year after the defeat of lord shen and tigress and po had fallen in love. They were afraid to confess their love to each other at first,but then Po mustered up courage and told tigress that he loved her. So they started dating and when po proposed with a diamond ring, tigress accepted. And so they were engaged. Master shifu was extremely happy for them and wished them great happiness. Of course not before warning po to take good care of his daughter. This scene happens a week before they were supposed to get married.

It was just another bright sunny day. Po woke up to find master shifu standing right in front of him,he crossed his arms and smirked. " Had a good night's sleep panda?" He asked,with a hint of anger in his voice.

Unfortunately, Po didn't get the hint and thought his own master meant well. "Yep! I dreamt that I was in a world of bean buns stuffing myse-"

"Great! Cause it's already NINE IN THE MORNING! AND YOU'RE LATE!" shifu yelled into his face before pushing and kicking him to the training hall.

"And you're punishment will be…..HAVING TO FIGHT WITH MASTER TIGRESS!" shifu said with a sly smile on his face. "NOW!"

Tigress smiled when she saw him,she walked forward and gave him a peck on the lips,then whispered into his ear," The two lovers facing each other in battle…"

As they circled around each other,growling,ready to start the battle….

"MASTER SHIFU!" Zeng burst into the training hall. " THE ORPHANS AT BAO GU ORPANAGE ARE ATTACKED BY BANDITS! I SAW JUST NOW!"

" Oh yeah! I get to escape tigress's fists!" Po said,celebrating. " Phew! Lets go show them! Woo hoo!"

" No snack stops this time." Tigress said as she walked past, kissing po on his cheeks.

" Snack stops hmph!" po sees the others running to save the orphans. " wait you serious?!"

"hiya!" Po shouted as he knocked a bandit away with his fat stomach.

" FISTS OF FURY!" He screamed as he threw punches in the air.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

" oh yeah, we won,oh yeah!" po said,sticking out his tongue at the unconscious bandits.

" I'm so proud of you po," tigress whispered in his ear,giving him a hug. " Don't forget about our date tonight underneath the peach tree."

"Don't worry I won't," po whispered back,giving her a kiss.

"Yay! Thank you dragon warrior and the furious five!" a small bunny said.

" You're awesome!" a small goat said.

Po watched tigress play happily with the orphans with a heavy feeling in his heart. He would never be able to have children with tigress. She was a tiger and he was a panda…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**HI! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! SORRY AGAIN COS I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS!**

**P.S In case you forget, tigress and Po are meeting each other at the peach tree tonight. So we're skipping to that part.**

Po sat underneath the peach tree, with a heavy heart. Tigress was not here yet. He replayed the scene of her playing with the orphans in his mind. He knew that tigress had always wanted kids, though she was just too embarrassed to say so. And he knew that he could NOT give her kids. Ok maybe it wasn't impossible, but, it was a really weeny chance.

" Hey Po! Been waiting long?" Po was snapped out of his thoughts by tigress, who gave him a hug.

Po pushed tigress away. He saw the hurt in her eyes. " tigress…. I think we should break up." Po said softly, trying to control the tears from falling down his cheeks.

" w-w-what?" tigress said In horror. " this is a joke right babe?!"

" No tigress, im serious." Po said, trying to not burst into tears.

" babe…" tigress said moving to touch his arm.

Po pushed her arm away, avoiding her eyes. "don't call me that anymore." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

" just what did I do to you?!" tigress yelled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

" listen tigress…" po said, hating to see his love so upset. " you're a tiger and im a panda! We'll never get k- I mean we cant be together!"

"why?! Tell me why?! Who said so?!" tigress yowled between sobs.

" A Tiger and a panda CAN'T be together," Po said,his voice wobbly.

" You were fine just now! What happened to you?!" tigress demanded,her eyes red from crying.

" I just understood that a tiger and a panda cannot be together!" Po tried remaining calm, but seeing tigress like that made his heart ache.

" FINE! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT RIGHT?!" tigress took off her engagement ring and threw it onto the floor. " I HATE YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU!"

Tigress ran away from the peach tree and from po. Her vision was blurred from tears. She couldn't see where she was going and tripped, falling to the ground and scraping her knees. She couldn't care less. The one that she loved so much had broken up with her and even made the hardcore her cry buckets.

**Phew! Done! Review and wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Once again, don't mind if my description sucks….**

Tigress stood up quickly and checked her knees. They were scraped really badly and blood was oozing out of the wound. She didn't feel the pain though. The pain that Po had left her pierced her heart. The memory of Po proposing to her flashed. She remembered him promising to take care of her no matter what. Tears blurred her vision once more.

She told herself sternly not to think about Po anymore. HE DUMPED YOU TIGRESS! She thought, trying to forget Po. She held in her tears and ran back to the jade palace.

Tigress burst into the palace. She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. Viper,crane,monkey and mantis were practising in the training hall. Master shifu was supervising them. Seeing tigress burst into the palace crying, they all froze. Tigress had not cried since she was seven. How could the hardcore tigress cry?

" Tigress, what's wrong?" viper asked concerned.

" oooh, the hardcore tigress is crying?" mantis taunted.

SMACK!

Viper glared at him and slapped him with her tail. " this is NO time to joke mantis! Tigress hardly cries!" viper shushed him.

Master shifu stared daggers at him." Tigress, what happened?" he asked.

Tigress covered her ears and ignored them all, crying, she ran to her room. She sat down at a dark corner of her room and pulled her knees to her chest. she had never felt so sad in her life.

Master shifu and the four ran up to her door. What could have made my daughter cry? Could it be…? No!Po loves tigress so much! Master shifu thought. Everybody heard tigress's sobs. " tigress, what happened? Would you open the door?" shifu tried opening the door but it didn't budge. ( ok maybe the doors don't have locks but in this case just pretend )

" go away! I don't want to hear anybody!" tigress yowled from the inside. Viper nudge master shifu and the three away gently and told them that she would talk to tigress. They would have a 'girl talk'.

" tigress? It's me viper. The others have left. I just want to comfort you. So would you open the door?" she asked sweetly.

Tigress sniffed and dried her tears. Getting up slowly, she unlocked the door and let viper in before locking the door again. " what do you want?" she asked gruffly.

WITH PO

" I'm so sorry tigress, but I can't fulfil your wish of having children.." Po whispered and took a deep breath. " a-a-and so I wish you happiness and that you'll find someone else. Forget about me." Po said looking up at the stars before crumbling to the ground and sobbing.

**Ok! How did you find it? correct me if you find any mistakes. Thx **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Tigress sat down onto her bed, wiping away her tears, trying to stop crying and be tough. But the more she tried, the more she felt like crying. She burst into tears again. Viper sat by her side, offering her a tissue to wipe away her tears and comforting her. Viper was very worried about her best friend. She knew that she was one that did not cry easily. Something bad must have happened to crush her heart.

" tigress?" viper asked when she finally stopped crying. " So what happened? You can trust me. " viper said soothingly.

Tigress looked into her best friend's eyes and saw that she meant well. " I-y-p-po broke up with me.." tigress said between sobs. " and what's more..i-uh" she didn't finish her sentence.

Viper gasped. Po breaking up with tigress? Impossible! He loves tigress so much he's willing to give up his life for hers! Tigress breaking up with po is possible. But po breaking up with…? No! Thoughts ran through viper's mind.

"Really? But I thought he loves you?" viper asked, not recovered fully from her shock.

" he does. He still does!" tigress said mournfully. " I know it!"

" then why did he break up with you?" viper asked , cocking her head to one side.

" All he said was that a tiger and a panda can't be together! And he keeps insisting it!" tigress sniffed. " I don't understand! He wasn't like that last time…"

" a tiger and a panda can't be together?" viper thought. "oh yeah, you didn't finish your sentence just now, you what?"

" I uh I-I'm pregnant!" tigress said as tears poured down her cheeks." I found out a week ago and wanted to tell po after we got married… but he broke up with me, so….i don't know what to do viper…" she finished.

Viper gasped, yet again. She was pregnant too? Gosh! Po! I need to question him!

" please viper! Don't tell po!" tigress pleaded.

" b-but he's the father! He needs to know!" viper told her.

" please viper! I trusted you!" tigress mumbled,drying her tears.

" ok then tigress,y-you get some rest first, remember to come out for dinner!" viper called before slithering out,leaving tigress sobbing.

Immediately after viper left the room. A hand shot out and grabbed viper to a dark corner. " what's wrong with tigress, viper?" master shifu asked.

" s-sorry shifu. I don't think tigress wants anyone to know…"viper sighed.

" I'm not anyone! I'm her father! Tell me! I've never seen my daughter so sad!" master shifu demanded.

Viper sighed in defeat. " yes master shifu. P-po broke up with her and what's more….( takes a deep breath) she's pregnant.

"WHAT?!" master shifu screamed, his face turning mad with rage.

"shh…not so loud master! We don't want tigress to hear you!" viper shushed him.

"t-that panda! Where is he now?!" master shifu said, a little softer, his face contorted with rage. " leaving my daughter pregnant and running yeah?!" he cracked his knuckles. ( does a red panda even have knuckles? Never mind.)

" shifu! Po doesn't know tigress is pregnant!" viper told him.

" oh, he'll know soon enough…." Master shifu gave a sinister smile " I'M TELLING HIM AND I'LL KILL HIM! HE'S AT THE PEACH TREE RIGHT?!" he finished and not waiting for an answer,he left.

" NO master! Tigress doesn't want Po to know! Please master!" viper pleaded,totally regretting telling him, trying to block master shifu's way.

Too late, shifu had already left running to the peach tree, and po was in for a hard time.

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed it! there will be about two or three more chapters more. The next update will be by this week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Shifu ran up the stairs to the peach tree. His fists were clenched. So the panda got tigress pregnant and ran away huh? He would really get it for hurting his daughter.

He ran to the peach tree to see po looking up with tears in his eyes to the went up to him in anger. He picked po up and threw him spun him with his little pinkie before pinning him to the ground."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" he shouted in po's ears.

"I-I I…" he stuttered. " I-I DUMPED HER OK? SHE-SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE WITH ME!" po said as he tried to look tough, but inside, his heart was melting.

" I dare you to say that again?!" master shifu said dangerously.

"TIGRESS DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE WITH ME!" po screamed at the top of his lungs before sobbing loudly.

"Y-YOU…." Master shifu's eyes blazed as he raised his fist….

"NO SHIFU WAIT!" the five,excluding tigress said.

"I DARE YOU TO STOP ME!" he replied thrashing po under the tree.

"we have no choice….sorry shifu." Mantis said as he dodged shifu's blow and crawled under him and kicked him hard. Viper then smacked shifu twice on his face and monkey crashed two cymbols at his ears while crane flapped his wings, and gave a "caw caw!"and the huge gust of wind nearly blew shifu away.

But shifu was fast. He grabbed hold of viper's tail and threw her to the ground. He kicked monkey and the same to mantis. Crane's wings were injured from shifu's throws and punches. By now, they were all breathing hard, and injured.

Po opened a bruised eye and tried to reach out to them and tell them to stop fighting. He would have rather been killed by shifu then to have the four fight for him. But he was too weak and collapsed, with a broken heart, thinking about how badly he must have hurt tigress as he watched the fight helplessly.

They were just about to go into battle again when…

" STOP! PLEASE STOP!" everyone turned their heads to see who it was.

It was tigress. Her face was still tear-stained and her fur was ruffled. " please, don't fight I'm begging all of you. Don't fight because of what happened between me and po. Please." She had never looked so sad and sorry in her life.

Everyone put down their fists/wings/tail/, sat down and sighed.

" sorry shifu…we uh-" the four begin but was cut off by shifu when he raised his hand.

" it wasn't entirely your faults, I was blinded by anger…" he continued.

Then tigress noticed po. He was badly bruised and he had left blood stains on the ground. He had a look of relief,love and regret in his eyes. He looked at tigress with tears in his eyes. Tigress forgot all about how he had dumped her and how he had hurt her. She rushed up to po and held him in her arms. She stroked his head and planted a kiss on his lips before hugging him and sobbing. "po….are you ok?" she asked concerned.

Po didn't reply. He just basked in the warmth of her hug. The four bowed to shifu and left. Then shifu remembered about how he had dumped tigress after pregnating her.

He walked up to po. " so what do you have to say about yourself? Getting tigress pregnant and dumping her?" he demanded, but not as fierce as before.

Po, hearing this, his eyes opened wide and he gasped. Tigress was p-p-pregnant? And he had split up with her for not being able to have a baby with her? This was….impossible right?!

**Author's note: hope you enjoyed his chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait! I'm doing one more chapter after this! Review, follow & favourite! (if you want to,that is)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Ok, I'm so so sorry for not writing for a month already but please,cut me some slack I was busy! Ok so here, the last chapter of broken hearts…..hope you enjoy it! and remember to follow,review & favourite!**

"Y-y-you're pregnant tigress?! I-" Po stuttered,shocked but was cut off by tigress.

" Yeah so what?! SOMEONE dumped me after that!" tigress said coldly as she turned her back to po and tried to control her tears.

"B-but tigress….I-I didn't want to-I mean I love you….i only broke up with you because I thought we couldn't have lil' babies..and um,you wanted babies ya know…" po said as he tried to hug tigress.

Tigress just moved away from him. "STOP lying po. Just admit it,you just played with my heart! You stupid fat panda!"

Po blinked and gazed at tigress. "No im not lying tigress, I really mean it. I love you. Please can we get back together…"

"No,no po. I am NOT a toy. You just threw me away and now you want me back?! I am not going to be hurt again!" tigress sniffed back tears.

"But tigress…." Po said as his vision got blurry with tears.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" shifu shouted at him. " PANDA,GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW! YOU ARE NOT GETTING BACK WITH TIGRESS! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE HURT EVEN MORE!"

"shifu, I love tigress. In fact,I love her so much I could give up my life for her. Please please shifu…" he said pleadingly. "ok I swear that if I hurt her again, I'll be struck by the fury thunder 10 times!"

"Don't say that!" tigress said as she covered his mouth.

"Sooo…..don't be mad anymore k wifey?" po said as he looked at tigress with cute pleading eyes.

" who said im your wifey…" she said as she smiled a little.

Po pulled tigress in for a hug but shifu bashed him aside.

" LISTEN UP PANDA COS I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE. If you ever hurt my daughter again….YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO THIS LOVELY WORLD! GOT THAT?!" shifu said as he glared menacingly at po. Po shivered a little. If looks could kill,he would have been long dead. Po nodded quickly and gulped.

Po took tigress's hand and off they went…under the beautiful sunset.

**A/N : Yes it was pretty short,but happy ending hmm…I was thinking whether I should do one that tigress does not get back together with po. Should i? it could be another ending for this story. Comment and tell me whether or not I should! **


End file.
